bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Maintenance
is a location from Chapter 4 of Bendy and the Ink Machine. Background The Maintenance Department is the area where any malfunctioning Bendy Land attractions and/or rides were repaired and returned to working order. Similar to the ink maze from Chapter 3, it is a large room flooded with ink and two trains, and the corpse of a Piper can be found laying on a box holding a tower of Ink Hearts. A poster that says "RIDE THE BUDDY BORIS RAILWAY". Multiple posters and Bacon Soup advertisement images can be found printed on walls. A tape of Joey Drew can be found, along with a lever and an upstairs area with a photo booth and another lever. A Little Miracle Station can be found at the beginning of the maze, used for hiding from the Projectionist. Gameplay Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders Henry enters and finds himself in the first room. This room has two small desks in it. Then the second room has a Little Miracle Station which is used later and a Bacon Soup can. Descending some stairs, Henry sees the Projectionist walks past, letting Henry know he's there. Henry must sneak past and hit the Lift switch. This enables access to the top floor. Up there is a can of Bacon Soup, a photo booth and the main switch. If Henry is seen by the Projectionist, he will chase him up these stairs and pursue until Henry hits the switch. All the lights will temporarily go off and the Projectionist will have mysteriously disappeared. As soon as Henry heads back up the stairs to the exit, the Projectionist will reappear and chase him to the Little Miracle Station. The Projectionist will stop and peek inside. Just as he's about to break in, Ink Bendy will appear and the two fight. After they exchange blows,Ink Bendy gains the upper hand and lifts up the Projectionist, draining the life out of him before tearing off his head and throwing it at Henry. Ink Bendy glares at Henry and drags the Projectionist's body away. Henry can then leave and give full power to open up the Haunted House. If Henry returns after activating the Haunted House, the chest on the top floor can now be opened. Inside is a disc. Picking this up will change Henry's main weapon of a Gent pipe in the last fight to a plunger. Trivia * There are two Bacon Soup cans here. The first is hidden under some piping in the second room. The second is on a barrel on the top floor. Map Gallery Main1.png|The first room. ChooChoo.png|The posters from this room. Main2.png|The second room. Main3.png|The hidden Bacon Soup can. Main4.png|A view of between two trains. Main5.png|The Bendy Statue. Main6.png|The Lift Switch. Main7.png|The top floor. Main8.png|The photo booth. Main9.png|The main switch. Main10.png|The second can of Bacon Soup. Main11.png|The Plunger Wheel in the secret chest. Main12.png|The Projectionist's disembodied head. Isthisreallynessecary.PNG|The Projectionist trying to attack Henry. JustAProjector.jpg|Ditto. LookingThroughTheMiracleStation.png|The Projectionist looking through the Little Miracle Station. HenryIsThatYou.png|The Projectionist reaching torward the Little Miracle Station. Main13.png|The fight between Ink Bendy and the Projectionist. Main14.png|Ink Bendy glaring at Henry. Fight Scene 1.gif|Ink Bendy fighting the Projectionist, animated. Fight Scene 2.gif|Ditto. Fight Scene 3.gif|Ditto. Fight Scene 4.gif|Ditto. BendyVsProjectionist.jpg|Ditto. BaconSoupStation.jpg|Bacon soup cans in a Little Miracle Station. Choo choo decal.png|The "Choo Choo" text from the entrance. Buddy-Boris.jpg|The official screenshot for one of the Maintenance's areas. Maintenance-Switch.jpg|Ditto. Thatsthejoeyiknew.png|The secret "THAT'S THE JOEY I KNEW" message above Joey's audio log. DoorOutline.png|The secret door outline that appears after Ink Bendy kills The Projectionist. Category:Locations Category:BATIM locations